Lips Like Magic
by CiaraAfuckingA
Summary: 'he was an amazing kisser, his lips felt right on mine.' a Harry and Draco lovestory
1. Chapter 1

'Damnnit!' I thought to myself as a frantically ran throughout the corridors of Hogwarts. I was late for defence against the dark arts. Snape would be mega pissed. Seeing as he's headmaster now. I burst into class and everyone stared at me. ''Mr Potter, you appear to be 10 minutes late to class. Have you got a valid reason?'' Snape sneered. I sighed, there wasn't a reason I was late, I'd just dawdled on the way here.

''No there isn't sir.'' I replied. I saw Malfoy snigger in the corner of my eye, anger slashed along my stomach but then went away.

''Mr Malfoy, I see you think this is funny, and as a punishment to you both. You are partners in the next project. As you can see Mr Potter I'm feeling generous but don't push me over the line.'' He asserted. My mouth hung open, me and Malfoy partners? This project is gonna be hell. ''Goyle, swap places with Mr Potter, he needs to be sitting with Mr Malfoy'' Snape continued. The three of us all moaned in Unison. As I sat Malfoy retorted ''Jeez Potter, haven't had a shower since your mother died? Still smell like rotting flesh.''

''I could say the same about you'' I snapped back. Malfoy's parents had been killed recently, they were both death eaters, but they were killed by the ministry of magic after I'd killed Voldemort a month ago. Something flickered through Draco's eyes; it looked like sorrow with pain. For a second I almost felt sorry for him, but then I snapped out of it. I ignored him for the rest of the lesson. It was the last lesson of the day, so when class finished I started to walk to the dorm with Ron and Hermione. ''POTTER!'' I heard someone yell, I turned quickly to see Malfoy ''When are we doing this project. I want to get it over and done with as soon as possible.'' He had a look of disgust on his face as he looked down at Ron and Hermione but when he turned back to me, he looked at me as if I was a friend, or at least someone he didn't hate. I'm not sure if he knows how to get a friend. ''Urm…Tonight?'' I asked. He nodded and flicked his hand in a way that suggested to follow him, I walked behind him ''I guess I'll talk to you later guys!'' I called as I walked away, I turned back to Draco ''so where are we going? The library?''

''No. of course not! Why would we go there!'' he quickly said. ''we're going to my bedchamber. I have a muggle laptop there. I sneaked it into school.'' A laptop? Wow this kid did have cash. We walked up to a painting with a skeleton dancing. ''Cover your ears Potter, I don't want you knowing my password.'' I sighed and put my hands over my ears, not that it made any difference, I could still everything, but I did it so he would just get on with it. ''Bloodied-serpent'' he called out and the painting swung open just like the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

''How come you get your own bedchamber and common room?'' I asked.

''Because some people can afford things Potter, why? Are you jealous?'' he snapped.

''Not really.'' I grumbled and sat on the couch. Malfoy gave me a weird look. ''What?''

''Who said you could sit on MY sofa?''

''Oh jeez Malfoy. Your such a control freak'' I moaned as I stood up.

''Shuttup Potter.'' He grumbled as he grabbed his laptop. He sat next to where I had previously sat, I slumped down next to him. Hours past of us doing our research, we got along just fine. ''Harry…how do you do it?'' Malfoy asked croakily. Harry? He called me Harry, that's new.

''do what?'' I asked. He turned to look at me. To my surprise he had tears in his eyes.

''How do you live without your parents and yet seem so flawlessly fine? You walk around like nothing happened! You seem so strong about it.'' Malfoy murmured. I was gobsmacked. Why is he asking for advice about parents? His eyes were wide and looking deep into mine. A lump formed in the back of my throat.

''I don't. Every step of my life causes me pain knowing that I've never had my parents, it's not about being fine, but it's about coping with it. It's taken 16 years to more or less get over it; it's only been a month for you. But your tougher than me, you'll be okay soon.'' The next thing I knew I had tears falling too. Malfoy reached out and removed my glasses; he wiped away the tears from my cheeks. I went very still the moment our skin touched, I just stared at him and he stared back. I slowly leaned forward, Draco did the same. I could taste his warm breath on the tip of my tongue, it was sweet. Eventually our lips touched, at first it was like an electric shock, but then we both relaxed. Fireworks exploded throughout my head. What the fuck was going on? This is Malfoy I'm making out with. Malfoy pushed me back softly till he was lying on me. We intertwined our fingers together and just kissed. He was an amazing kisser, his lips felt right on mine.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the feel of warm breath on my neck. I opened my eyes to see Draco asleep on top of me topless. What the fuck happened? Then It all came flooding back, how we'd kissed, how Draco cried himself to sleep. I started to stroke his hair when he jumped up suddenly. ''what the fuck happened?'' he snapped loudly. He obviously saw the puzzled look on my face, his shoulders un-tensed and he sighed.

''what do we do now?'' I asked quietly. I looked at Draco as he paced the room. His body was perfectly sculpted. Wait what the fuck. He's a dude, I can't be thinking about him this way. He's also my enemy gosh why am I such a prat? ''Urr…what do you want to do…'' Draco stuttered, he looked me deep in the eye. It was the same look he had last night, he seemed so innocent and hurt.

''I want to stop your tears'' I exhaled and pulled him into a hug. He hugged me back and buried his face into my neck. ''we've got to go to breakfast Draco'' I whispered into his ear. He nodded and pulled away from me. After he was dressed he went to the door. ''Harry, are you coming?''

''yeah, just let me put my robe on!'' I called back. Once I was ready I waited for him to open the door. Once we were out I broke into a run, as I looked back I saw Malfoy looked puzzled. Meh, I'll tell him later. As I reached the doors to the dining hall I slowed to a walking pace, I adjusted my classes and walked in. I saw Ron and Hermione give me worried looks as I walked up to my place at the table. ''HARRY! Where the hell were you?'' Hermione exclaimed.

''I was with Draco, like I said I would be.''

''Yes Harry, but usually people go back to their dorms after studying!'' she continued.

''I fell asleep on his couch, and he wasn't strong enough to move me so he left me there.'' I explained, hopefully they believed it. Hermione nodded and went back to her food.

''it's the trip today, Harry'' Ron informed me. Oh shit. We had a school trip with Snape today, which meant I had to spend the whole day with Malfoy. I turned slowly to look at the Slytherin table, and surely enough there sat Draco but to my surprise he was sat alone, as if he had a bubble repelling the other students. He was staring dismally at his bowl of cereal. ''Guys, would you mind is Malfoy sat with us. I mean look at him, don't you feel sorry for him?'' I asked cautiously. Both Ron and Hermione looked at me strangely,

''What did he drug you with?'' Ron said sarcastically. I shot him the evil eyes as I stood. I walked over to his table; just as I got there his eyes met mine.

''Malfoy, wanna come sit with us?'' I asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

''Sit with you? Why in hell would I want to sit with that Mud-blood and cheap ginger, let alone you. I'm sitting here to keep a distance from all of you, so piss off and leave me alone.'' He snapped back. What the fuck, I thought we were friends now. Oh I get it. He's playing the same game I was earlier. He obviously wants this kept as a secret.

''Fine then. Fuck you.'' I lashed as I walked off. I turned back briefly to see him mouth something that looked like 'sorry' .

''Told you Harry'' Ron chuckled. I shot him the finger and kept on eating. After breakfast we walked to the school entrance, where we were meant to meet. We saw Snape standing there. ''Mr Potter, where do you think you're going?'' he asked slyly. I looked at him in confusion ''no parental consent'' he continued.

''Yeah well my parents are dead.'' I replied angrily. Rage filled Snape's eyes

''How DARE you speak about your mother in such a manor?'' he shouted and hit me round the head. I sighed waved at Ron and Hermione and started to walk back to the Gryffindor common room. ''Harry!'' I heard Draco call; I turned to see him running up behind me. ''I can't go either…'' he trailed off, It obviously hurt him just thinking about his parents.

''we should work on our project then?'' I finished for him, he nodded and smiled. He was silent for the rest of the walk; he even let me say the password for his room. When we got in Draco suddenly fell to the floor in tears. ''Draco!'' I exclaimed as I dropped next to him and wrapped my arms around him. I don't know why, but it felt impulsive. He sobbed and blubbered for the best of 10 minutes before he sobered up enough to talk to me.

''I'm sorry…I sort of lost control'' he apologised as he blushed, I smiled and replied

''no problem, I've been there.'' I reached out and wiped the last falling tear from his eye, as quick as a snake Draco leant in and kissed me. The feel of his warm wet tongue sliding along mine gave me shivers down my spine; I could feel his tears running down his face again. They transposed onto mine, we shared tears. His lips left mine and went to my ear ''I miss them.'' He whispered.

''you're not alone'' I returned. I pulled his face back to mine and we finished our kiss. He stared into my eyes for a while. He then walked to the couch where he sat and crossed his legs. ''This is complicated now Draco. What are we doing?'' I asked.

''I'm not entirely sure, but whatever it is, I want it kept a secret.'' He replied. I nodded and opened my text book. It's gonna be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Fucking hell. This whole thing with Draco is so confusing. I plodded along to the Gryffindor common room slowly, inside sat Ginny. As I walked in she looked up and ran to me ''Harry!'' she said exasperated. She instantly pulled me into an embrace and kissed me. The second she did so, my body began to shake with guilt. How could I do something like that to Ginny? If I was confused about what I was doing, imagine how much Ginny would be. ''Harry, you're shaking. What's wrong?'' I simply shook my head in reply.

''I'm just tired, that's all.'' Ginny, seemed to half-heartedly believe my response, she kissed me on my cheek and went back to reading her book. I sighed as I plodded up the stairs to my dorm. When I reached my bed, I pulled out a quill and ink pot. I also grabbed the nearest piece of parchment. I began to mindlessly scribble onto the page. I wrote a letter to Draco:

_Dear Draco,_

_Whatever is going on, I want it sorted now. I have a girlfriend, who I love and care for, so whatever game you're playing, I don't want to play along. So when you've got an answer to my question of what is going on, write back to me. Until then, stay away from me, don't talk to me unless it's about the project._

I signed it off and put it in an envelope. ''Hedwig, could you please fly this to Malfoy's study?'' I addressed my owl. She blinked as if in reply and swooped out the window. I immediately flopped onto my bed and lay limp. Once again a loud sigh escaped my lips as Ron walked in. ''what's going on mate? Problems with Ginny?'' Ron chuckled. I shot him a dirty look, but then quickly changed my expression. My anger was not aimed towards Ron, it wasn't right to take it out on him. ''nothing's going on. I'm just tired that's all. Puberty is a twat!'' I laughed back. Ron grinned, removed his clothes down to his boxer and jumped into bed.

''you know, if you do have problems. Don't be afraid to come to me. I won't be bias just because she's my sister.'' He added. I grunted in reply and pulled the covers up to my shoulders. I pulled back the curtains a closed my eyes. The night passed smoothly, I slept perfectly well and awoke leisurely. There's nothing I love more than waking up on a Saturday morning. You can just feel the relaxation hit you like a punch in the face. I grabbed for my glasses and placed them on my nose. I swiftly dressed myself and ran down stairs to the common room. On the sofa sat Hermione and Ron, Ron was dominating her with a passionate kiss, I hated to interrupt. But a guy's gotta do what he gotta do! ''I'm going for breakfast. When you two are done sucking each other's faces off, feel free to join me.'' I chortled, managing to keep back a giggle. Hermione immediately pulled away from Ron and her face turned to an exotic shade of Scarlett. This only made me laugh more, Ron threw one of the couch cushions at me, but I dodged it. ''So are you coming or what?'' I asked persistently.

''Yes of course. I forgot!'' Hermione laughed nervously. She stood, doing so grabbed Ron's hand and held it. They idly chatted as we walked through the corridors, I didn't really pay attention, but it didn't seem too important. It wasn't until I was around the corner from the great hall I heard raised voices. They were violently loud, I could pick up words like 'fag' 'poof' 'gay' and 'cunt', to contrast the loud voices there was a quiet whimper that was barely audible. I walked towards the shouting as fast as I could, when I arrived I saw Crabbe and Goyle towering over a boy curled up on the ground, they kicked him often, causing him to sob a little harder. ''what the fuck do you think you're doing?'' I demanded whilst grabbing my wand and out stretching it towards the boys. Crabbe looked up at me and sneered.

''Teaching this little faggot a lesson. We don't want any homo freaks around here.'' He snapped back. After speaking he turned back to the boy and spat on his face, Goyle continued to kick him, I could just see a pool of blood emitting where the boy's face was, although I could barely identify him from where I stood. ''leave now, and I won't do anything to you.'' I ordered calmly. They both laughed at me and Goyle this time said ''what you gonna do Potter?'' I pulled back my wand and flicked it whilst shouting

''STUPEFY'' Goyle went flying back, knocked out cold. I gave Crabbe a long hard stare ''wanna try me?'' I threatened. He turned and ran off. Once he was gone I ran to the boy on the floor. There was much more blood than I first anticipated. The boy's face was covered in bruises wish a gushing nose bleed and a split lip. There was specks of blood in his ash blonde hair, a Slytherin crest on his robe caught my eye. It's Malfoy….the boy, beaten beyond recognition was self-centred king of Slytherin. But what had caused his 'loyal' subjects to turn on him. Crabbe and Goyle had always been scared of Draco, what made them change their minds now? What ever the reason was, I wasn't helping Draco just by thinking about it. ''I gotta get you to the hospital wing right now!'' I exclaimed. Malfoy managed to shake his head.

''Just help me get to my room.'' He coughed up. Reluctantly I agreed and pulled him up. His knees gave away almost immediately, he groaned as I leaned down to pick him up bridal style. We both stayed silent as I carried him to his room. When we got there, I spoke the password, he didn't seem too bothered that I knew it. I walked through to his bed and placed him there. ''don't move!'' I said instinctually. He chuckled and mumbled

''wasn't planning on it.'' I quickly jogged to the bathroom, grabbing a flannel. I drenched it in cold icy water and walked back to Draco. I leant over and began to wipe the blood off his face. He winced repeatedly, but he didn't moan. I did admire his courage and bravery to give in to the sorrow in his eyes. Once all the blood was gone, I could really see damage caused on him. His nose was slightly crooked; a huge purple bruise dominated his face, especially in his eye region. ''why the fuck did they do this to you?'' I asked, my voice cracking in concern. His icy blue eyes looked up into mine, I didn't pull away from his gaze. I don't know why, but I couldn't look away. He took a deep sharp breath ''my diary fell out my pocket. They managed to open it and read it. They know everything about me, they didn't like what they knew and decided to injure me.'' He explained.

''What exactly is in your diary?'' I asked cautiously, a little voice in the back of my head told me I didn't want to know but I ignored it and insisted to know. He chuckled darkly.

''wouldn't you just want to know.''


	4. Chapter 4

I tutted in annoyance. Draco refused to tell me what he'd written in his diary, ''I give up. You're not gonna tell me. Its pointless persisting on it.'' I sighed. He grinned in victory. We both sat in an awkward silence for a moment when I stood and started to pace the room, my gaze occasionally swept over to Malfoy, He was looking at his hands, nervously fiddling with his thumbs. He had something he wanted to say, I could tell. ''Just spit it out Malfoy'' I demanded. His icy blue eyes shot up immediately to meet mine.

''what happened to don't talk to me unless it's about the project?'' he croaked. His voice was hoarse, and sounded full of sorrow. Ignoring his question I said the first thing that popped into my head, ''what's wrong? You can tell me you know?'' with the raw emotion leaking out of his voice, there was definitely something wrong. He had a reluctant look about him and with a groan he opened his mouth to talk.

''you can't honestly say that shit to me? Yeah I know what's going on is bloody confusing but completely disconnecting me is a bit extreme? I mean usually when stuff like this happens you have to talk it out to sort it? Or is that too down to earth for the all-important fucking Harry Potter! You act like you're so perfect, it's so aggravating. Do you not consider anyone other than yourself?'' Draco broke into a yell towards the end of his speech. I stood there, shocked. I tried to intake what Draco had just said, and for some reason, it hurt to think he thought of me like that.

''Is that your honest opinion of me Draco?'' I asked, my voice accidentally breaking as I said his name. My eyes dropped to my shoes and I stared at the ground, afraid to make eye contact, for some reason I felt that there was something about him that I shouldn't see.

''Only half.'' He muttered. As soon as the words left his mouth I turned and retreated to my dorm. I barged past everyone, not caring about whom I pissed off, everyone was scared of me now anyway. Once I arrived at me room in the dorm, I changed into my seeker uniform and grabbed my nimbus. I shoved open the window and flew out, due to the fact barging around the halls was more effort than I could be bothered with. I flew towards the quidditch pitch, the forceful wind blowing in my face, forcing the adrenaline into my body. When I finally reached the quidditch shed, I was so stoked and energised; I quickly grabbed a snitch and let it loose in the pitch. I once again mounted my broom and began to fly around the pitch. I flew around, eyes flickering around as fast as a wasp. A golden glint caught my eye, as fast as I could; I turned on my broom and darted towards the snitch, where my eyes were now locked. After 5 minutes of an intense game of cat and mouse between me and the snitch, I finally caught it. I repeated this process for god knows how long. A loud clash of thunder broke me from my concentration, almost immediately water gushed onto me and all round, there was no way I could still practise in this rain. I pulled out my wand and cast a spell that brought the snitch to me. I clutched it hard in my hand as I flew to the shed, once it was in its holder I began to make a run for the entrance. Standing by the doors was a lanky boy, leaning against a pillar; his hood was up so his face was unrecognisable. The thought that he may have been watching me for a while sent shivers down my spine. Without realising, my paces slowed down allot. I placed my step carefully, being cautious not to get too close to my observer. I heard a dark chuckle come from the hooded figure. ''Common Potter, it's pissing it down with rain, and you're walking in slow motion.'' I voice, I of course recognised as none other than Draco Malfoy. I grunted in reply and walked so fast I was nearly jogging; I was determined to walk past Malfoy without engaging in any contact whatsoever but knowing my bad luck, that wasn't possible. Just as I walked in front of Malfoy, he dashed forwards, pushing me up against a wall. His hands restraining my arms, and his legs pushed up so close to mine, there was no way I could move them. ''Get the fuck off me Malfoy'' I spat. Malfoy raised an eyebrow

''Being a bit feisty are we Potter?'' he laughed, I continued with my hard stare, running through ways to escape from him in my head. Where my arms were, I could just reach my wand, when I had it in my hand; I pointed it up and shoved it into Malfoy's stomach. ''Is that your wand or are you just excited to see me?'' he joked. I clicked my tongue in annoyance.

''What is it you want? I have a life and things to do you know!'' I demanded, his happy expression darkened a little before he answered my question.

''I don't know how to say it…but I can show you.'' And with that, he leaned in and placed him warm moist lips onto mine, my lips remained rock solid for a minute, but soon melted and danced with Draco's. Draco loosened his grip on my arms and slowly slid down to my hands where he entwined our fingers. The warmth of his hands burning on my cold wet palms almost burned but I didn't care, the kiss I was sharing with Draco was amazing, I never wanted it to stop. As if he could read minds, Draco pulled away, pulling a smirk that took my breath away. ''And for your question earlier, I'm deeply in love with you Harry Potter, I have been since day one. I was such a dick to you these previous years was due to me being jealous of your friends, of Cho, of Ginny. Of anyone that got close to you and became your friend and I apologise for all the wrongs I have done you in the past. So Harry. That's what's going on.''


End file.
